Known Stranger
by SophieTaylor
Summary: Imagine you wake up one day and find out that the pain you have "lived" with for a thousand years was partly a lie? What if the person you thought you could trust had kept one of the things you had wanted the most away from you? Eric walks into his office to discover that someone he thought was long dead and buried happens to have been Godric's other child.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, it's me again, been playing around with this idea for a while so finally decided to take action and start a new fanfic. A new Covenant one may be started shortly. Well enjoy xxx ****  


* * *

Eric**

"INTE!" _No_

I woke as if gasping for air but I had no need for it. Since the true death of Godric, I had been reliving the most traumatic memories of my passed. Being a vampire, traumatic experiences are scarce. Even being a thousand years old did not mean I had many troubling memories of my past. But tonight was the first time I had relived a memory of my human life.

It was as if I had been frozen in place by an unimaginable force, making me stand and watch as my family had been slaughtered in front of my eyes by a pack of wolves. I cried out in pain and sadness as I stood witness to my family being torn apart. The tears I cried did not run red with blood, but were human tears. I cried as I scanned the room, and all of a sudden I was free to move again for I could no longer prevent the inevitable past.

This was where my dream stopped and I was brought back to reality. What would have happened was I would have run out of the house in hope of slaying the wolves that had killed my family, never to set foot in the house again. I would have forbid anyone to talk of the events of that night, for I denied what had happened. I missed my mother, I missed my father and I missed my sister Dahlia who never had the chance to grow up. But these thoughts would never change the past and I would not allow them to determine my never ending future.

My phone began to ring and considered not answering but it was Pam and she would be extremely annoyed if I didn't answer. "Vad är det Pam?"_ What is it Pam?_

"Sookie kallade precis, henne önskar att tala med dig, henne lät mycket skitförbannat." _Sookie just called, she wants to speak with you, she sounded very pissed off._

"Var är du nu?"_ Where are you know?_

"Få mitt hår gjort, är det min fridag, och bomma för är stängd, men du visste denna. Jag berättade Sookie till appellen in till ditt kontor på 12 så och att vara den älskvärda personen mig förmiddagen, tänkte att jag bör ge dig en varning, därför att hon verkar mycket mycket skitförbannad." _Getting my hair done, it's my day off and the bar is closed but you knew this. I told Sookie to call in to your office at 12 so, being the lovely person I am, thought I should give you a warning because she seems very very pissed off._

With that, Pam hung up the phone. That was just what I needed, annoyed Sookie made me laugh. Forgetting my dream, I got up and showered with a smile on my face. I always looked forward to my little encounters with Sookie, especially since she drank my blood because it let me know exactly what buttons to press. Sookie had been exceptionally touchy since that joke of a vampire Compton disappeared. That was another thing on my agenda. The queen was getting very agitated about that since he knew about my selling her blood so she could keep her ridiculous life of luxury. I enjoyed a treat or two but the queen knew how to party. But I did have news that Bill was in Mississippi but that was all I knew so far.

After pulling on my skinny jeans and tight white t-shirt, strategically planed of course, I decided to drive to Fangtasia. I knew Sookie couldn't stand tardiness. Tonight would be fun. I kept within all the speed limits and finally pulled up in the car park of my bar at 12.10 and there she was her car, and she was standing tapping her foot, lips pursed so she was pouting. Before she released, I was standing with holding the door open. Wordlessly she stormed inside. I could feel myself smirking, another thing she hated because it made her stomach tickle.

I followed her in and as soon as we were both in the door, she turned on her heals and blurted out, "You something about Bill don't you."

"Well, it is a pleasure to see you Sookie, you are looking exceptionally tasty tonight."

"Don't bullshit me Eric Northman, you would not go thing long without finding something out."

"Well my sweet Sookie. I know Bill is in Mississippi but that is all so far."

"Then get down there and find out what is going on!" she exclaimed.

"It may surprise you but I do have other things on my mind other than finding your dearest Bill."

I started to walk passed her and head towards my office when she placed a hand on my chest in, what I think, was some vain attempt to keep me standing in front of her. "Eric, it is important to me. If you don't go, I'll go myself."

I grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards me, "don't you dare do anything that stupid. You wouldn't even know where to start."

"Well, tell me."

"Give me a couple of hours and I'll talk it through with you eventually. I have a few important phone calls to make."

I could see her fighting with herself before she agreed and stormed away. I finally allowed myself to laugh as I walked to my office but once I entered the laugh caught in my throat. "Before you try and kill me I need to tell you that Godric sent me."

I just glared at the blonde sitting behind my desk. She slowly rose from the seat, holding her hands up to show she wasn't armed, not that it would matter. "Who the hell are you?"

"I'm Dahlia."

**So please let me know what you guys think, it is for you! The more reviews, the more drive I have to get it updated. xxx  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**I know this is a little short but I did try and explain most of how Dahlia is still alive. Enjoy xxx

* * *

****Dahlia**

Eric lunged for me, pinning me to the ground. He was strong but if I wanted to I could be an even match, but I did want him to trust me.

"Is this some sick joke!" Eric leaned right into my face to make sure I was listening. "Everyone who knows me is well aware I do not take to kindly to pranks. How dare you utter my makers name."

"Our marker," I mumbled, "please let me explain. I mean no harm."

"And why should I trust you, I could just kill you."

"I'm trying to tell you why you should kill me damn it! Just let me up for fuck sake!" I could usually control my temper but I was starting to get a bit pissed off with the whole pinned to the ground arrangement. Almost reluctantly, Eric slowly removed his hand from my neck, as if testing me. Then eventually we were both still standing. I glanced behind Eric's shoulder to see a short blonde woman standing in the door way, she seemed quiet nervous in case it was going to all kick off again. "You must be the one who is obsessing over Bill Compton. Hi my names Dahlia, it's a pleasure to meet you." I went to shake her hand but Eric pushed me back, never taking his eyes off me.

"Sookie, I think you should go home and come back later like we discussed."

"No I think I'll just wait in the..."

"Go now!"

She frowned at the back of Eric's head then stormed out of the office and out of the bar. I looked back into Eric's face. He looked exactly how I had imagined him. He had the same blonde hair as me, only my hair was a lot longer. I was also tall but about 5 inches shorter than him. He was also extremely well muscled, the common stature of men from our era. He was beautiful, and I could see the family resemblance.

"I think it is about time you explained what you are doing here."

"It'd be best if I started from the beginning."

" Fine!"

"I survived the wolf attack and was found by Ashra, the local medicine woman. She took me home and cared for me as if I was her own but she did explain to me what had happened when I was old enough to understand. She told me she had kept me because she feared you would kill her if she tried to convince you I had survived. She said you had gone mad with grief and when I was ten, you had left with some men and never returned. Six years later when I was down washing in the stream, Godric came across me. He recognised my eyes as your own and from the memory you had shared with him when he had changed you. He thought it would be entertaining to reunite us but first he turned me. You know yourself Godric was different then. After I was born again, I think he regretted turning me so he kept me away from you and when I could control myself, he released me."

Eric's face was unreadable. One single red tear ran down his face. He seemed to be in some distant memory. I stepped forward, waited, and then moved again, closing the space between us. Slowly, I placed my hand on the side of his face. This was my brother. The one person I had left in the world. "How do I know what you are saying is true?"

"Godric told me you would ask this. He told me to ask you a question in return." I looked Eric full in the eyes. "Could you be the companion of death?" Eric's face was plastered with shock as he remembered where he had heard this. This was the question Godric had asked him before he had turned him.

"Dahlia, sister." Eric pulled me into his arms and began to sob into my hair and before long I was sobbing too. We stood like this for a while before Eric pulled back. "But why stay away."

"I wish I could answer that question. Maybe I thought you had forgotten me, moved on perhaps. But before Godric met true death, he told me to find you and he hoped maybe I could make you happy again. It has taken till now for me to have the courage to do just that."

He pulled me once again into his arms and whispered in my ear "Jag glömde aldrig dig systern. Jag har älskat dig alltid." _I never forgot you sister. I have loved you always._

**So please let me know what you think and if I have left anything unanswered, please let me know and I'll try and fit the answers into the next chapter. Please Review xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys, here is something to keep you occupied for like 10 mins, I have been swamped with school stuff so finding the time is almost impossible. ENJOY XXX

* * *

Dahlia POV**

Eric and I sat in his office for three hours just talking about everything. He asked where I had lived, who I knew, what I did in my free time, what was my favourite time period. Every possible question you could think of and more. I asked him the same back. It was strange but although we had only meet, it felt natural to just sit here and talk, like we had always been brother and sister.

The only thing that stopped us from going on all night was his "daughter" Pam. I liked her from the off. I loved how she just walked in, demanding attention but never seeming rude. We were going to get along. "Eric, the Queen is here..." she stopped as she noticed me sitting on the couch, "well hello. How could you keep such a fine specimen away from me Eric, I'm hurt."

"You would be if you had a heart," answered Eric. "This is my sister Dahlia. Dahlia this is Pam, I am Pam's maker." Pam just stared at me in shock, mouth open, eyes measuring me up. I walked over and held out my hand, Pam didn't seem sure on how to react at first but eventually she took it. Behind us Eric was laughing, which also seemed to shock Pam. Between laughs Eric explained, "I have never seen Pam shocked or speechless so to see both at once is very...very funny."

I turned and smiled at Pam who was smirking, "well, I can see the family resemblance. I have to say, if I was to fuck either of you...I would definitely go for Dahlia."

Now it was Eric who was speechless. Eventually he asked "Pam what do you want? And I thought you were off."

"I sensed you were upset so I decided to nip in but as I walked in Sookie phoned to see if you had made a start on...you know I can only stand her in small doses so I hung up. But Sookie called. Dahlia I love your shoes. Eric, you have to fill me in later." Without another word Pam turned and left.

"Well, she is just delightful. I can see us getting along. But it seems you have things to do so I'll get out of your hair. Why don't I go and see Sookie, I feel I need to apologise for earlier."

"I believe she is working. Anyway you can stay here."

"I'm not going to run away, and I feel I'll be seeing a lot of her so I may as well get to know her."

An hour later, I pulled up outside Merlottes. The place had a homely and welcoming feel to it but what else would you expect from a bar situation in a small town. I turned off my 1967 Chevrolet Impala and headed into the bar. I was welcomed by pale red head who looked too young to be working in a bar. "Welcome to Merlottes, my name is Jessica, just a table for one?"

"Hi, yeah it's just one." She led me to a little booth in the corner and placed a menu on the table in front of me. "I'll just take a true blood."

"Oh, you're a vampire too. Cool, working here means I don't get to meet many other vampires. Are you just passing through?"

"Hopefully not, I have family in the area."

"How nice," I respected how she didn't press further. "Well, your server will be Sookie, she will be with you shortly."

Lucky me, I imagine she will be a bit apprehensive when she saw me after how things had happened at Fangtasia. I looked around the room, checking out what sort of people hung out in a bar like this, it was completely different to the ones I usually spent time in in New York.

Everyone had a country element to them, be it a plaid shirt here or dirty jeans there. I then noticed Sookie was talking to a group of workers, one in particular that I assumed was her brother. He had his sisters eyes and was well framed which he clearly liked showing off by wearing a vest top. Sookie must have sensed that I was looking and turned towards me. I could see she was shocked by my appearance in her area. She excused herself from her brother and headed towards my table, taking two shaky breaths on the way. "Hi, what would you like?" she was grinning from ear to ear but it was clearly fake and I could sense her discomfort.

"Hey, I am not here to cause trouble I promise. I offered to come over and apologise for what happened earlier. I guess we got off on the wrong foot. I'm Dahlia, Eric's sister."

"It sure didn't look like you were related. And do you mean Godric was your maker too or..."

"Both, I survived and Godric turned me. It is a long story. I hoped maybe we could chat. I feel I need to prove myself to my brother, and I can sense you need help finding Bill Compton and therefore I would like to help you, if you would like my assistance?"

"I...I don't know...we just...can we talk about this later, at fangtasia?"

"Sure, I have nothing to be doing anyway. I guess I can meet you then. But your brother may not be too keen on the idea." I looked behind her again to catch her brother staring at me, trying to figure me out. I smiled and looked back at Sookie. "Well, I will see you later then." With that I got up and left, leaving a $40 tip on the table. I had taken up her time so it was the least I could do.


End file.
